Collapsible or foldable strollers (e.g., ‘umbrella strollers) typically have two stroller handles. These handles are used to move the stroller (forward and back) and maneuver the stroller (side-to-side, left or right). To efficiently control these stroller movements, it typically requires that both handles be engaged. If only one handle is engaged, control of the stroller is hindered. Often times, for example, while traveling through an airport, a parent is juggling carry-on luggage, perhaps another child, and the stroller, and two hands for the stroller handles is difficult. The collapsible stroller is good for travel, but it could be improved, so that it would only need a single hand for controlling the stroller's movement.
The prior art teaches several collapsible handles, for example see the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,974 shows, see FIG. 2 (also see FIG. 12), push rod connecting links 213 are pivotally affixed to push rods 205, paragraph bridging columns 3-4. Links 213 are connected by wires 215/216 to front legs 201 and rear legs 203. Operation of grip 214 and pedal 212 facilitates opening and closing of the stroller, first full paragraph column 6.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,100 shows, see FIGS. 1-3, a foldable cross connecting rod 4. This push bar is pivotally affixed to push rods 5. This rod consists of two members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,410 shows a three wheeled stroller with a push bar. The push bar is affixed to the stroller frame, and has two members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,061 shows, see FIG. 6, a three wheeled stroller with a push bar. The push bar is pivotally affixed to frame 22, compare FIG. 8. The push bar has two members 48/52 interconnected by a lock assembly 54, first paragraph column 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,706 shows, see FIGS. 1, 4, 8, 11, 18, 22, & 31, a cross bar 90 that is pivotally affixed to upper ends 84. Bar 90 has three members, sections 94a/b and actuator 92, second & third full paragraphs, column 7.
Accordingly, there is a need for a handle for a foldable (or collapsible) stroller that not only allows a single hand to control the movement of the stroller, but also collapses and opens with the stroller.